Life's Hurdles
by spoiled-chick08
Summary: Both of their lives will change forever. How far will Brooke go to prove herself? BRUCAS all the way! R&R!
1. The Hurdle

"Oh that's real nice Brooke!" he shouted throwing an arm up. "How do I even know it's mine?"  
  
My eyes narrowed in hatred. How could I have ever had feelings for him? My cell phone ringing tore my eyes away from his, and I fumbled flipping it open. "Hello?" I turned away from him. "Yes this is her." I stopped breathing. In that moment, my heart stopped beating. I was pregnant. I dropped the phone, and it broke into pieces on the sidewalk. I could hear him gather the pieces, but for the moment I was in shock.  
  
"What?" he asked staring into my eyes. It had to be about the baby. He knew by the look on my face what was wrong. "I'm so sorry," he enveloped me in his arms.  
  
I let the tears fall. There was no point in trying to hold them in. "I need to go."  
  
"I'll come with you," he sighed against my forehead. That's when I realized he had been crying too.  
  
I shook my head and looked over at my white bug. "Right now I hate you..." I said bravely and looked into his eyes once again. I knew I had struck a nerve. "I'll see you around Lucas." I got into the car and he stood there staring at where I had been standing. Poor guy was never going to get the point. He'd pushed me to the point where I wanted him out of my life. I backed out and drove home.  
  
I could see out of my rearview mirror that he didn't move. He just stood there like a zombie looking at the concrete. But I didn't stop. I had to be strong. I just had to be. Not only for me...but also for the unborn baby inside of me.  
  
I stayed home for two days after that. I didn't leave the house, and no one called. No once cared. It happened to be a little depressing, but it was a fact I'd have to live with. Lucas cared...or he seemed as if he did. He had tried to visit me yesterday but I had Rosa tell him I wasn't there. I didn't want to see him. I didn't want him to see me.  
  
These two days gave me a lot of perspective on things. I now look at things differently. This baby is no longer a burden, but a gift. This baby would be made out of love...or what I thought was love. But that's besides the point. It also gave me perspective that I wouldn't take Lucas back. He wasn't the guy I thought he was.  
  
And that's why it hurt so badly when I found a letter addressed to me on my doorstep. In Lucas's handwriting, no doubt. Shakily, I opened the envelope and took out the neatly written letter.  
  
Dear Brooke,  
I'm so sorry I was too chicken to tell you to your face. I've been the biggest jerk and I completely understand why you don't want me around. But, this morning I left with Keith to move to Charleston. It's not so far away, and if you change your mind, my arms are always open. I love you so much Brooke and I'm so sorry for all the pain I've caused you. It's your choice if you want me in the baby's life. I'd really like to not be Dan, but I only am if you make me. I really hope you think about this. You can't do it without me Brooke.  
  
Love,  
  
Lucas  
  
I balled it up right after reading it. The nerve of him! He expected me to come running back to him! That was not going to happen. I could do it without him. I would do it without him. 


	2. More Mail

I sighed jogging down the marble staircase in my tan jumper outfit. I stopped at the end and pulled out my 'to do list'. For my free Saturday, I made a list to keep me busy all day. Number one, jog around the house. I checked it off and stuck it back in my pocket before jogging out of the door.  
  
I ran outside, down the driveway to the mailbox. I opened it up and took out the few envelopes. Three to be exact. "Bill, bill..." I stopped on the third one. It was for me. Lucas's handwriting. Ugh. He had been gone for two weeks and now he sends me more mail. I shook my head and threw the mail on the coffee table before going back outside and getting in my white Volkswagen. Next thing on my list...order pancakes at Karen's Café. What the hell was I thinking when I made this list? I shrugged and revved up the car before backing out.  
  
I entered the café with a fake smile plastered on my face. I had to be normal. "Hey Karen," I greeted perkily. She smiled in response and handed me a mug of coffee. "Um, no thanks, I'll have a water." She looked confused but did it anyway. I tapped my perfectly manicured nails on the counter patiently waiting to order my pancakes. For some reason my stomach seemed to growl with anticipation. I had to remind myself there was a baby in there probably screaming for food.  
  
I ordered the pancakes and paid quickly, wanting to get back to doing my list. I grabbed my purse and practically crashed into Peyton running out of the door. "Well look what the cat dragged in," I said coldly. I definitely wasn't going to forgive her anytime soon. She had gotten way over her head.  
  
"Brooke," she sighed frustrated.  
  
I put up my hand not even wanting to hear her. Without giving her a chance to continue, I climbed back into my car and turned the radio on. A rap song was ending, and slow music started up. I immediately realized it as Brandy's hit 'Angel in Disguise'. I leaned back as I drove, letting the words absorb me.  
  
An angel has always been thought  
  
To be one of God's most precious works Guess that's how she had you fooled She was an angel in disguise  
  
Damn straight. Peyton fooled Lucas so bad and he fell for it. Stupid asshole.  
  
Hurt and pain could never come from her  
  
So you left me only to find That hurt and pain involves her Now you see your mistakes Now you see your angel is a fake And my love was never misplaced See baby my love is true And most importantly Still I love you  
  
Peyton was the very root of pain. She hurt everyone in the process. I switched the radio station quickly, not wanting to think about it anymore. There was no reason to make myself sad. I was independent now. Maybe Lucas didn't think I could handle it, but I could. You watch me. "I'm going to be the best damn single mother alive," I assured myself before glancing at the list. Number three, baby shopping. "Ooh I'm going to love this." I wasn't sure if I was having a boy or a girl yet, so I decided to go with buying bottles and all the necessities it needed. After all, I needed to buy all I could get with my father's money before I told him and got kicked out. Then I was SO going to move. Maybe Orange County or somewhere right by the ocean. The ocean was always calming.  
  
Eventually, I got bored of the list. I had 6 more things to do and it was already 5 o'clock. I drove home and sighed entering my empty house. I had forgotten to turn the air conditioning off so of course it was freezing cold. I turned it off and plopped on the couch, propping up my feet. I was beat. A nice hot bath and I'd be sleeping like a baby. I glanced down and saw Lucas's letter. Should I even open it? He was out of my life pretty much.  
  
It was very tempting. I almost threw it away, but couldn't resist knowing what I was trashing. I ripped it open and my eyes scanned the cursive writing I had adored so much.  
  
"Dear Brooke..." I began to read aloud as I plopped back down on the couch. 


	3. Spill It

"How are you? I would call but Keith's phone's broke and the power's off for a few days. You haven't tried to reach me...I figured you would have by now. Brooke are you seriously going to deprive our child of its father? I know what that feels like and it's not a good feeling. Do you want me to come down there? Cause I will in a heartbeat, you know this. I love you soooooo much Brooke,"I over exaggerated the word for effect. "Please get in touch. Love, Lucas."  
  
I rolled my eyes and chunked it in the garbage now knowing what I was trashing...absolutely nothing. He had to get it through his thick head that he screwed up way past his control. This was not 'our' baby. It was mine. All mine. I was going to raise it perfect. It would be the precious angel I imagined it to be. Of course, in my perfect world there was a husband there with me, but I'd have to do without. After all, this place was nowhere near perfect, that was for sure.  
  
I sighed and went upstairs to go to bed. Rest was what I needed. What we needed. I smiled slightly at the thought and climbed into my big king sized bed. My radio played softly throughout the room. It was so peaceful. I wished it could be like this every night. Which it could, but in about 7 or so months there would be a screaming baby. I laid my hand gently on my flat stomach and started to sing lightly along with 'Whiskey Lullaby' that happened to be playing at the moment.  
  
My eyes shot open when I heard footsteps. I glanced over and the red numbers on my alarm clock read 10:22 A.M. Who was here? I slowly got out of bed, still in my clothes from last night, and headed downstairs as I heard a pan clattering. The maid wasn't supposed to be here until tomorrow.  
  
I was shocked when my mother exited the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks, smiling. My parents were never here, so this was weird.  
  
"Oh pumpkin!" she shrieked hugging me almost to the point where I couldn't breathe. "How are you my darling girl?"  
  
Darling girl? Ok, definitely weird. "Hey mom," I answered shyly. "I'm good I guess. What are you doing here?"  
  
"What do you mean what am I doing here?" she asked as if I were crazy. "I live here. Oh Richard, come see Brooke."  
  
My dad exited the kitchen with the same smile my mother was wearing. What was going on?!  
  
"How's my baby girl?" he kissed me on my forehead.  
  
"I'm fine dad," I smiled. "Aren't you guys supposed to be in Europe?"  
  
They glanced at each other a little nervously and I knew something was up. "What's going on?"  
  
"We need to talk sweetie," dad put an arm around me and ushered me to the kitchen table as my mother followed me closely behind. Yep, something was definitely up. I sat down and looked at both of them waiting for my answer. My mother was obviously about to talk first on account of her clearing her throat.  
  
"Brooklyn," she addressed me by my full first name. That never happened unless it was serious. I nodded for her to continue. "Well...your father and I-well we're...we're..."  
  
"Getting a divorce," he finished the sentence.  
  
I was shocked to say the least. The perfect Diane and Richard were getting a divorce? Wonder what that was going to do to their social status. "A divorce? Wow. When did this happen?"  
  
"About a month ago," my father continued once more. "We're signing the papers tomorrow. We wanted to wait until it was the right time to tell you."  
  
Surprisingly, this didn't bother me much. They didn't love each other...it was nothing they could help. I guess it was the same for Lucas. He didn't love me...it was nothing he could help. Pieces were finally starting to form together in my brain. "Um, so what are the living arrangements?"  
  
"Well, your father is moving to Europe and I'm going to stay here. Is that ok with you?" Diane asked a bit nervously.  
  
"Of course it's ok," I felt sympathetic towards her. "I don't think I would mind my mother living with me."  
  
She chuckled a little and the room fell silent once more. Now that everything was coming out into the open, now was the time. "Um, I also have something to say." Their heads shot up in an instant. God I didn't want to disappoint them so much. But this was going to hurt them just as much as me.  
  
"What is it sweetie?" my mother's eyes narrowed in curiosity and concerned.  
  
"Please just let me talk with no interruptions. I'm a little over 2 months pregnant. The father left and I don't want him right now. Long story short, we were dating, he cheated on me with Peyton, and now they are no longer apart of my life." I said it quickly to go ahead and get it over with. I was scared as hell.  
  
My parents' first reaction was my mother starting to cry. That was bad. My dad just sat there and stared at her. A few tears fell down my cheeks too and I got up and put an arm around my mother. "It's okay, mom," I stuttered as she turned and enveloped me in her arms.  
  
We cried for a while before pulling away. My dad still sat there, saying nothing. "Daddy, say something," I pleaded.  
  
He sat there for a few moments and finally looked at me. "You make me ashamed to be your father," he replied scooting back and exiting quickly.  
  
Mother looked up at me with a longing. "Brooklyn, It's going to be okay. I'll support you all the way. And as for the father...don't ever let me see him." She followed after Richard then and I stood stunned. My mother cared! She CARED! This was amazing. Someone actually loved me. Wow, the divorce really straightened her out. But what about my dad? It stung when he had said those words. But he had to get over it. I couldn't change the past. If I could, I would have already.  
  
Quietly, I went back upstairs to my room. I then noticed the blinking red light on my answering machine. I must have been sleeping. I pressed play and opened my closet looking for a cute outfit to wear.  
  
My mouth dropped open and I stared at the machine as the voice came over it...  
  
Don't you just love cliffhangers? Ha ha, sorry guys but I love suspense! I'll update tomorrow again! 


	4. Peace

I dropped the shirt I was holding and absorbed every word coming out of the speaker.  
  
"Oh Brooke!" Karen's voice was heard clearly. She either had or was crying. I couldn't tell at the moment. "Lucas called me and told me what was going on!" Sobs were heard. Yes, she was definitely crying. "Are you ok? Is the baby ok? Do you need any help? I'm so sorry I'm ranting. And that it's 2:00 in the morning. This is so big Brooke. How can you keep Lucas away? He's the father for crying out loud." A shaky sigh was heard before she continued. "Brooke I really just think you need to think about this. It's the hormones; I've been there. (Pause) Please just when you get this come see me. It would mean a lot to me. Bye."  
  
It beeped I rolled my eyes. "He's the father for crying out loud," I mocked. "Father my ass." I was going to see Karen though. She had gone through the same situation almost. Except Dan didn't try to be in Lucas's life. Not that I knew of, of course.  
  
I sighed and threw on some pants and a black hoodie with white words on it that said 'Nirvana'. I had always loved their band. My favorite song was definitely Come As You Are. I entered the bathroom and threw my hair up in a ponytail. I definitely needed to let me hair grow out some. It was spiked in the ponytail, sure sign. But who cared? I didn't. I put on a little bit of makeup and threw on my tennis shoes before slipping out the front door unnoticed.  
  
I was very nervous about seeing Karen. What if she hated me? I couldn't believe Lucas waited this long to tell her! He was the responsible one for crying out loud! Oh god. I sounded like Karen. Bad, very bad. The bell dinged as I slipped in and a few heads turned in my direction. I put on my best fake smile and walked to the counter.  
  
Deb smiled at me and asked me what I wanted.  
  
"Um, orange juice would be really nice," I replied pulling the hoodie sleeves over my hands nervously.  
  
She poured me a glass generously and I started to sip at it. I wasn't hungry today. Karen exited from the back and I felt my heart slow. She was going to kill me! She noticed me right off the back and practically ran to my side. I stiffed as she threw her arms around me. Ok, maybe not.  
  
"Brooke, are you ok?" she asked teary eyed as she scanned me for any sign.  
  
"Of course I'm ok," I said perkily.  
  
"You don't have to pretend," she stared into my eyes. It felt as if she could see right through me. And she was right. I didn't have to pretend I was ok.  
  
"I'm horrible," I admitted softly. I let a tear escape as I tucked some of my falling hair behind her my ears. Karen took me in her arms like a mother. I guess I thought of her as one. By now we were both crying, and she told Deb to take over as we walked over and sat in a booth towards the back.  
  
"Brooke," she sighed across from me. "I want you to tell me everything."  
  
So I told her everything. Every event, every moment, every feeling. And it felt good. Maybe I needed to let my emotions out after all. Of course, I never wanted to listen to the therapist. "And my parents are getting a divorce. My mom's going to stay with me, and daddy's moving somewhere in the middle of Europe. And the thing is, I'm happy about. Am I horrible for that?"  
  
"Not at all," she shook her head. "My parents got divorced when I was 12."  
  
"I didn't know that," I stirred the straw in my orange juice. I was learning a lot about the mysterious Karen Roe.  
  
She leaned back and sighed looking out of the window. "I don't tell many people."  
  
I realized then that I had earned her trust. I, Brooke Davis, was trusted. "Oh." I glanced at my watch and realized it was 1:30. "I um, better get back to my mom. Daddy's leaving in an hour and I do believe more yelling is in order."  
  
Her face fell a bit I noticed. She got up and hugged me, this time I hugged back. "You call me if you need anything at all, do you hear me? And as for Lucas...I can't speak for his actions, but I think you should get in touch with him. If he says he loves you, I'm sure he wouldn't lie about that."  
  
"He told me he gave a rat's ass about me," I said pulling back with a tear. "He lied about that."  
  
"Just think about it okay?" she tousled my hair a bit. "And update me on my grandchild."  
  
"I will," I smiled slightly wiping the tear away and leaving. God what a day. Now I had to go home and face my dad once again. Yeah, he was definitely going to yell. I got in my car and started to sing along to Avril Lavigne's song 'My Happy Ending'.  
  
"You were everything, everything that I wanted. We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it. All of the memories so close to me just fade away. All this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending," I got sucked into the song. I immediately decided I liked it as I pulled into my large driveway.  
  
My dad was already loading stuff in his limo when I got out. Diane was standing on the balcony to the master bedroom. She gave a weak smile when I looked up to her. Richard turned to me and stared for quite some time. Finally, he turned away without a word and got in the back seat. He was already leaving? The limo pulled out before I even realized what was happening.  
  
I started to cry as my mother came down and put an arm around me. He didn't even say goodbye! He hated me! He really hated me! "He hates me mom," I sobbed on her shoulder.  
  
"Shh, shh, darling," she told me as she pulled me inside with her. "Your father doesn't hate you. This divorce was our decision. And if he can't accept the fact that you're pregnant, then he'll just have to get over it. We all make mistakes Brooklyn. Even your father and I. I love him, but I'm not in love with him. I have supported all of your decisions thus far, and I will continue supporting you. You're my one and only daughter and nothing can change that."  
  
I couldn't believe my mother was saying these things! I never knew she even cared about me until this morning. Maybe she wasn't the selfish, self- centered bitch I thought she was. "I'm so sorry mom. I screwed up big time."  
  
Diane nodded starting to cry with me. "I love you so much Brooklyn." She kissed the top of my head and we went into the kitchen. "Are you hungry? You might not think so, but your mother can cook like a pro."  
  
I chuckled a little and I watched her start grabbing all kinds of foods. Obviously we were having a feast. "I'm starving," I smiled helping her open various things.  
  
We spent the rest of the day cooking together and talking about everything. I spilled my heart to her, and surprisingly, she was interested in my little dramatic world. That was all it had been for a long time. Drama.  
  
But that was not going to be the case anymore. I was going to make sure, from that day, that I would live my life happy and peacefully.  
  
That was 18 months ago. A year and 6 months ago. I still go by that vow till this very day. I'm now living in my same house, with the same pool, and the same golden retriever outside. I consider my life perfect. Because it is. Diane got married and moved to Mexico. I'm glad she's happy. I heard Nathan and Haley are expecting a baby boy. A home birth, Haley says, in her small house on the outskirts of Orange County. Home birth my ass. As much pain as I was in, I'm sure she'd want a hospital. I haven't seen or heard from Peyton, thankfully. Lucas tries calling all the time, but I don't answer. My 9-month-old daughter, Tess, doesn't need him. She has me. And I have her. What more could anyone ask for? 


	5. Another Hurdle Thrown

I rolled over, face to face with my sleeping daughter. The TV was on at the foot of the bed and I groaned switching it off. It was now an official ritual. Every Friday night we go to sleep watching TV in my bed. I got out of bed and quietly snuck out of the room so I didn't wake up Tess.  
  
I yawned starting to fix breakfast. God how I had missed pancakes. I hadn't made them since a few months ago. The doorbell rang and I ran to get it. I had to remind myself to wind the volume on that thing down.  
  
I smiled swinging open the door. "Karen!" I greeted the woman I had come to love like a mother. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Her face glowed as she entered my house and I shut the door behind her. "Keith and I are getting married!" she squealed once I was facing her again.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Karen! That's great!" I hugged her. "I'm so happy for you."  
  
"I want you to be one of my bridesmaid," she bit her lip.  
  
"Awe Karen, I would love to! As long as you don't get those ugly dresses and we're forced to act like we like them." I grinned showing I was joking and she chuckled looking down.  
  
"Brooke...you know how much this wedding means to me. And...well you also know a certain son of mine will be there. I don't want any problems at my wedding. It's supposed to be my special day. I love you both a lot, but I swear, if you two cause any problems I will personally rip your head off." She ended with a smile and I gulped.  
  
"Karen I promise there will be no problems," I assured her. "Lucas stays away from me and Tess, and I'm peachy." I put on the same smile she'd had, clasping my hands together.  
  
Karen sighed and shook her head at my stubbornness. She knew as well as I did that I wasn't the give-in type of person. "Alright Brooke. You know I don't agree with your actions, but I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
"Be miserable," I smiled as I spotted a sleepy Tess wobbly make her way towards us. "Hey sweetheart." I picked her up. "Guess what? Nana and Keith are going to get married." She seemed uninterested and I gave up trying to make conversation for the moment.  
  
Karen smiled and kissed her on the head before digging her keys from her purse. "I'd love to stay, but I have planning to do. We're planning on having the wedding in two weeks."  
  
I was surprised to say the least. Two weeks wasn't long at all. But I said nothing and instead gave her a warm smile. "I'll come see you sometime this week. Drive safely!"  
  
"I will!" she smiled before leaving.  
  
I sighed brushing some of Tess's hair from her face. I adored her in everyway. She had my eyes, my hair, and even my nose. I was glad she didn't own the icy blue eyes Lucas had. I didn't think I could stand to look at them everyday and be reminded of him. "Come on sweetie. Mommy is making pancakes." I went back into the kitchen and started back on them. Another long day in the life of Brooke Davis.  
  
How could I put up with Lucas? I couldn't! He'd see Tess and I'd possibly let down my walls for a moment and then be heartbroken again. And I was definitely not letting that happen. No way. But I knew what those puppy eyes and lips did to me. It made me absolutely crazy, that's what. God two weeks wasn't enough to prepare myself.  
  
Sorry this was REALLY short but I thought I'd need to split this part into 2 chapters. Now if you'll just click that next button over there... 


	6. Risking It

"Karen the dress is fine!" I assured her for the last time. "Stop worrying about it, you look great."  
  
She bit her lip and stared into the mirror for the dozenth time. "Are you sure?"  
  
I nodded and put ar arm around her shoulders. "You look terrific. Keith will freak when he sees you."  
  
She hugged me lovingly before shooing me out of the room. "Now get out. I need to practice my vows."  
  
I chuckled exiting the small room, and spotted Lucas enter the church in the back. Oh god. My heart slowed almost immediately. Haley giggled running and hugging me in the next moment. "Haley oh my god, you're so big!"  
  
She smiled brightly touching her protruding stomach. "I can't help it. Boys gotta grow. What about you? Where's Tess?"  
  
I pointed over to Jake, who had Tess and Jenny both sitting down neatly. "Being good. Can you believe Karen and Keith are getting married? It's so exciting!"  
  
"Yeah I just wish I could look as good in my bridesmaid dress as you. Jeez you could never tell you had a kid!"  
  
I laughed putting an arm around her as we headed over to Jake. My eyes were desperately trying to avoid Lucas. "Jake, look at Miss Pregnant here," I grinned as we approached him.  
  
"It's Mrs. Pregnant thank you," she smiled showing the ring I had seen so many times before.  
  
Jake chuckled at both of them. "I think the ceremony is about to begin. You guys better join Deb."  
  
I nodded and kissed Tess on the head. "Be good for Uncle Jake." Haley and me walked swiftly to the back where Deb was already getting the flowers ready. "Are we ready?"  
  
Deb was smiling ear to ear. I was happy her life was now peacefully. Dan had left Tree Hill, and she and Karen were best friends. "I should say so. Brooke go tell the pianist to play an opening song before we start."  
  
I nodded and lifted my dress as I jogged down the aisle. "Mrs. Hamilton," I smiled approaching the old woman. "Deb says to go ahead and start the opening song."  
  
She nodded and her fingers started to work magic on the keys. I didn't pay much attention as I swung around, and I bumped straight into my ex best friend. The blonde curls assured me I wasn't dreaming. "Peyton," I nodded, a singe of coldness in my voice. I still hated her, but this was Karen's wedding. Her perfect day. I would have mine one day, maybe, and I wouldn't want a single thing to go wrong.  
  
"Brooke," there was a longing in her voice.  
  
I completely dismissed her as always, and brushed past her smiling over at Tess. Haley was waiting patiently for me at the back, and we set up quickly, so to be ready when the music started. I smiled as Karen adjusted her shoulders, situating herself in front of the 3 of us. I could tell how nervous she was. The flowers she held in her hands were trembling.  
  
The music started, and we stepped in unison behind Karen and Peyton's dad. Since her dad wasn't alive, he offered to walk her down the aisle.  
  
I watched intently on the minister's mouth as words spilled out of them. For some reason all I heard was blah blah blah. Typical of me. I didn't even realize it was over until they kissed. Shit! I hadn't been paying attention. But how could I when my pantyhose were scratching the hell out of my thigh? Everyone headed into the communion hall to gather and talk while eating. Personally I wasn't hungry. That and the fact that I could constantly feel Lucas's eyes on me.  
  
Jake came over and I took Tess graciously from him. "Thanks for watching her for me Jake. You're a lifesaver."  
  
"No problem," he replied before scooping Jenny in his arms and heading to get a piece of cake. He really was a good guy. Tess squealing with laughter made me spin around to face Haley.  
  
"Hey Hales, is it just me or are weddings extremely boring?" I smiled when she laughed. She was such a great friend. "I forgot to ask earlier, where's Nate?"  
  
"He couldn't make it. Work and all, ya know? He's the best lawyer in Orange County." I knew Haley was so proud of him. I was sure he was going to support his family just fine.  
  
"I'll bet," I chuckled. "You want some cake or something?"  
  
"That'll be great, thanks Tigger."  
  
I gave a small wave as I headed over to the table where ¾ of the cake had already been eaten. I cut a slice especially for Haley. I knew what it was like to be pregnant. Tess giggled again in my arms, and I turned around in another quick movement. It wasn't Haley this time. "Lucas," I practically breathed. Avoiding him would be kind of hard at the moment. At least until I walked away.  
  
"This...this is her?" he asked nervously looking at Tess lovingly.  
  
I glanced at her too, brushing back some of her hair. "Yep. This is her."  
  
"Can I hold her?" he asked extending his hands.  
  
My mind was screaming No! No! While my heart was thinking it over. I always used my heart. Maybe I should use my mind for once. After all, my heart had gotten me in this mess in the first place. "I don't think so Lucas..." I trailed off as I brushed past him to bring Haley a piece of cake.  
  
I glanced back once, just to see. I wished I hadn't then, because his face was pained and his sorrow seeped its way into my heart. My god what was I doing to him?! In one swift movement, my lips were on his in an instant, with Tess standing on the floor and the slice of cake overturned.  
  
A/N I was going to hold off on the Brucas, but then again, what the hell? Let me know if I should continue or if you just completely hated it. 


End file.
